Story of the next generation
by Fireember345
Summary: I decided to put all my amulet short stories together
1. Chapter 1

**Emily**

#

#

I was in the bedroom that morning, waiting for Trellis, my husband, to come to bed with us. Us meaning our child and I. He's being acting rather paranoid lately for one, for our child's birth coming soon and two for the weather. Elves have the ability to seance a storm coming and my king and his brother have a feeling of the worst storm coming, but not too sure. Finally, Trelly came into bed, still shaking; probably about the storm thing again. "Trellis, everything's going to be fine. If you're really that worried, why not evacuate the city?" I suggested.

#

#

"Maybe... Emily, Hazelnut... If the storm is as bad as my brother and I predicted, I need you to stay safe. Promise me..." Trelly begged. "I Promise. I will stay safe." I'd smiled at him as he and I drifted to sleep. But our sleep didn't last long a large crackle of thunder shook the entire room and we both sprang up in fright. Trelly ran to the window to see the worst downpour ever. "This is not good. There might a large flood. Guards!" Trellis shouted as the two elf guards came into our room. "Yes your Majesty?" The guard asked. "Warn Everyone in the city about a flood and order everyone to the flood refuge! GO! NOW!" My husband ordered as the they left in a hurry.

#

#

He grabbed my hand tightly as we both ran towards Luger's room. We saw the elderly man with my mom as they both had a look of great fright. "What's going on?" My mom wondered in worry. "A flood is coming. I need you two to bring Emily to the Flood shelter. I have to warn the citizens of the flood." Trellis ordered as both of Luger and mom grabbed my hands and forcefully led me to the shelter, but I couldn't leave Trellis, so I ran after him. "Emily come back!" Luger shouted as he and my mom ran after me. By the time I caught up to him, we were in the forest warning the elves who lived there.

#

#

"Emily, are you out of your mind?! You could've gotten hurt!" Trellis shout at me. I was about to say something back at him, but then... I began to feel nasty pain inside. "Emily? Are you Okay?" My mom whimpered as I couched to the muddy grass. Trellis picked me up. "What's wrong with her?" He demanded. "Her child is coming... We need to take shelter for her, now." My brother in law explained as he and Trellis Helped me and mom up to the most sturdiest and highest tree. Everything felt too painful for me to remember. The flood came, but did not knock the tree down.

#

#

The storm rage fierce as well as my pain, but after long and painful hours it turn to joy. "Congratulations. They are twins and very healthy." Luger smiled as he let me hold them. Trelly came closer to take a look at his sons. They both looked like elves, but one has my red hair. "What should we name them?" Trellis wondered as he cuddled me and them. "I was thinking that the white haired one should be named Virgil and the one with red hair Alex..." I'd moaned. "Children born into the most powerful storm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Third person**

"I want IT!" The three year old red haired boy as he tried to yank the little from his twin brother's hands. "NO, mama gave it to me!" The three year old Virgle hissed as his brother. But then a hand grabbed the toy from the boys. "Boys if you can't share the toy, then you can't play with the toy." Trellis grunted as he put the little knight on the shelf. Soon the cute little twins began to cry. "Trelly, why are our sons crying?" His red haired queen demanded as she'd calmed them down. "They were fighting over their toys again, Emily. And every single time they break it. They need to learn to rely on one another." The elf king shook his head as his wife gently punched him on his arm after the twins went to sleep.

"Honey, they are one. Toddlers always go through the mine faze, even Nevin and I. Probably you and Luger too." The red haired woman smiled as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "I guess your right, but sometimes I get a little stress with work and caring for them that I hardly have any time for you. Don't get me wrong, I love the boys with all my heart, but I also love you too." The elf like man sighed. "How about this, we could go on a little vacation and let my mom babysit the boys." Queen Hayes suggested to her king.

"Are you sure, what if the boys get worried?" Trellis began his over reaction. "Trellis, we both deserve a break. Luger can run the kingdom while we are gone and mom could take care of the kids. I promise everything will turn out OK." Emily smiled so kindly. "Alright, you win." Trellis chuckled. "Mama, Dada. Could you read us a story please?" Alex asked in his cute little voice. The two royal parents looked at each other then smiled. The king grabbed a book to read to his princes as his wife cradled her firstborn sons with care.

"We are sorry for making you mad." The twins apologized in unison. "It's OK boys. Daddy just didn't want you two break your brotherly bond. You two will one day will learn this." Their father advise as he read their sons favorite book 'The boy who fished on the moon.'

* * *

**Next night**

"Okay sweethearts mommy and daddy are going on a little trip together and will be back tomorrow afternoon. I want you both to be on your best behavior for Nanny Hayes." Emily smiled as the door open to relieve Emily's mother, Karen Hayes in her fifties. "Hey mom." The red haired queen smiled as she hugged her mother. "Hey, sweetie. Now where are my grandsons?" Karen smiled as she looked around for them. "Right here with me. Now if they give you any trouble at all or they want us home, calls us." The king informed as Karen whacked him with Emily's walking stick. "Trellis, I have been taking care of both of my kids by myself. I can take care of two elf boys." The elderly smiled as she put the stick down and carried the kids up to their room. "Sir, do you wish for us to protect and the twins while you are away?" One of the elf guards asked. "Yes make sure security is tight and no intruders get inside." The king ordered as the guards gave a salute then the king and queen headed off to their break.

As she set the kids down to bed, she saw them both fighting over the toy again. "MINE!" Alex screamed as he yanked the toy towards him. "MINE!" Virgle screeched as he try to yank it to him. "If you two don't stop fighting, I won't tell you any stories." Karen smiled as the twins calmed down and listened. "You know you two remind me of two little bear cubs. They would always fuss and whined at each other and always cause trouble in a good and bad way..." began as she told the story.

* * *

**The afternoon**

Soon the king and queen's carriage returned to the castle to see that everything was fine. As the two parents went into the twins room, they surprisingly saw their sons, sharing and playing nicely. "Virgle, Alex, mommy and daddy are home." Their mother coed as the twins ran to them and the parents picked them up. "Karen, how did you do this? What did you tell them?" The king wondered as he tickled little Alex. "I just told them the same story I told Nevin and Emily." The grandma smiled. "You make a great babysitter mom." Emily smiled as the family went into a group hug.


	3. Chapter 3

The two twins slept in full peace, dreaming of pure fun they would have on their birthday tomorrow. They will turn ten years old. Then they heard the door open, the shot up to see their parents, and their little sister, Lexy, smiling at them. "Happy birthday, boys. Come on get dress, will leave for the party." Trellis smiled as he'd ruffled Alex and Virgle's hair and they giggled. "We'll meet you down stairs, your friends are waiting for you." Their mother smiled as she carried her daughter downstairs with her husband.

The boys got dress for the great day. "Bro, have you seen my shoes?" Alex wondered. "Right by your bunk." Virgle pointed as he looked for his pants. "I see them, thanks bro." The red head smiled. They got ready and headed down stairs to see theirs parents, their sister, their Nanny Karen, Uncle Lugar, Miskit and Navin and Aunty Ally, their cousins David and his younger brother Silas, their friends Layra, Ari, Tammy and Trent and their parents Leon, Max and their wives. "Hey guys." The twin said in unison. "Hey twins." everyone smiled.

"Alright everyone, let's go." The queen smiled as they got on the ship and headed to and into the Stonekeeper garden to celebrate. They had cake, open the stone powered movable pinata, play games and finally open presents. The twins got toys, games, candy, and other neat thing, now that was left was their parents gift. "Boys your now ten years old, it's time for you both to have a little responsibility. You both earned this, but you'll have to take care of it for now on. Trellis smiled as he brought a cage.

They opened the cage, and rushing out came a Crawler hound puppy, licking both Alex and Virgle as they laughed. "Really, we could have him?" Alex laughed. "Yep, but you'll have to take great care of it." Trellis smiled as he and his wife looked at the kids playing with the hound. "What are you going to call him?" Ari asked as she petted his head. They both looked at each other and smiled. "Barley."


	4. Chapter 4

Virgle and his parents waited as they try to see the ship where Vigo and Alex were on.

"I can't believe I haven't seen Alex since he decided to join Vigo and Leon on a mission to the unknown.

He'll be excited to see me again." Virgle grinned with joy at the thought of his brother.

"Could you fill us in, Virgy?

Who's Alex?" Layra rudely asked as she brushed her hair.

"Layra, Alex is Virgle's twin brother and the crown prince.

He went on a mission to discover the unknown with his tutors.

He is one of the volunteers that went to the uncharted.

Alex is stubborn, serous, and over protective." David answered as the youngest of the group remembered the time that Alex beat the crap out of the bullies that pick on his cousin.

"And everyday since then, I miss him so much.

I can't wait to see my little boy again." Emily smiled as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"So why did he go there?" Ari asked her best friend.

"Alex is the type of guy who wants to learn everything out there.

When we were little, he would even map out all of the places he's been." Alex explained as she showed the fox girl the map that Alex sent a few months ago.

"He sounds like an adventurer." Ari looked through the map that the boy drew.

"Wow.

He's very detailed.

He must have traveled all source of places." Ari smiled as she looked through the map.

"That's my son." Emily giggled.

"Hey, are you saying that I'm not adventurous." Trellis huffed as the queen kissed him on the nose.

"Look he's here!" Navin pointed to the three people coming this way.

"Alex!" The two boys shouted as they hugged the fiery red haired elf.

"Virgle, David, I missed you so much.

Mom, dad!" Alex grinned as they hugged their boys.

"My baby, I'm so glad you're safe." Emily kissed her son on the head.

"Oh, Alex, there's people I want to introduce you to." The twin hoped with joy as he dragged his brother to his friends.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my brother Alex.

Alex this is Ari and Layra." The elf pointed to the girls as Ari said hello, but Layra stared at the boy with love struck in her heart.

Alex's eyes were a gently streak of dark blue and a graceful violet.

Like she was looking into the star filled night.

His hair was that of Phoenix fire with a glory filled spark.

His body was well fit from the adventures he had while he was in the Uncharted.

Hard to believe that he is the twin brother of Virgle, the gullible twerp.

"Layra.

Larya..

Layra!" Ari shouted as the black haired girl jumped a little.

"Oh, sorry.

I-I'm Layra.

Max Griffin's daughter." Layra smiled as she shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you all.

There are some friends that I want to show you to.

This Gecko is Quin, nice guy, but very obnoxious.

Then there's Jasper the cat, very smart.

Then Vivi, very quiet and mysterious.

Lastly and my girlfriend Firefly." The elf boy introduced.

Layra felt her heart stopped by the mention of the girlfriend Firefly.

Firefly look like an elf princess.

"Alright everyone, let's get going." Trellis smiled as the driven home.

The red haired boy began to tell his stories from the Uncharted.

"... As we were about to meet certain death from the Sea demon, Firefly and her kingdom came out of nowhere and defeated it.

She saved us and we started to...

Click." Alex smiled as he kissed the elf girl on the cheek.

"She wanted to leave to the elf kingdom so she can see the world." Alex answered.

"That's awesome, bro.

I going to love to have you around again." Virgle smiled as they continued his way home.


End file.
